Abstract: Administrative Core During the next 5 years, the USC ADRC proposes to continue its focus on vascular contributions to cognitive impairment and Alzheimer?s disease (AD), vascular and metabolic risk factors (VMRF), the neurovascular unit (NVU), and relationship with AD biomarkers (?-amyloid and p-Tau), brain structure and function and cognition (Overall aim 1); to provide infrastructure for ADRC-affiliated research studies and USC investigator-initiated clinical trials (Overall aim 2); and contribute expertise in vascular disease, biomarkers, and imaging to national initiatives (Overall aim 3). The Administrative Core will provide the leadership, administrative mechanisms and oversight to enable our ADRC to achieve its overall aims. By providing a clear and transparent mechanism for communication, resource allocation, budget management and insuring all regulatory and patient safety processes are adhered to, the Administrative Core will further the overall missions as described in each of the other components of this proposal. In the next funding cycle the ADRC will actively follow 650 participants (25% Latino), with the intention of enriching for high VMRF (66%) and availability of cerebrovascular phenotyping using neuroimaging and biofluid biomarkers (e.g., DCE-MRI, OCTA, TCD, vascular molecular biomarkers). The ADRC will continue to provide infrastructure and expertise for ADRC-affiliated research studies, USC investigator- initiated clinical trials, and multi-center clinical studies and trials. Our development projects will continue to engage and recruit USC faculty and their trainees into AD research at USC. The ADRC will continue contributing expertise in vascular disease, biomarkers and neuroimaging to collaborative national initiatives directly 1) through participation in the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC), National Centralized Repository for AD (NCRAD), Alzheimer Disease Genetics Consortium (ADGC), Alzheimer Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI), and the Alzheimer Clinical Trials Consortium (ACTC); and 2) via several ADRC-affiliated national and international independently-funded studies such as LONI, ADNI, Human Connectome project, GAAIN, ENIGMA Consortium, and multi-institutional national and international programs currently validating our new imaging and biofluid vascular biomarkers.